Detested Affection
by XiAoXiE-cHbL
Summary: When the last Haruno was held prisoner in the Sound Village, the Akatsuki rescued her. Will she join the most hated organization esp that she is hated by everyone except the Akatsuki? ITASAKUothers
1. My Denotation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but Reimei is mine! Ha! And Lady Hasu and other unfamiliar characters:)

**XiAoXiE-cHbL-:**

Another new story... I just gotta put this up. You know how I always put Sakura centric fictions(duh to me)?? I decided to put my ITASAKU one:) I hope you guys would like this one. I thought about this for a few days and make sure to give you a good start:)

Please **REVIEW!!** I really wanna know your feed back about this one for me to know if I should still continue this one... Pretty please **Review??**

Full Summary:

Sakura didn't get to place in a genin team because her clan requested their only heir back to their empire. They want her to train and master all of the Haruno Clan secrets. The Clan never trusts anyone making no allies and hated by every villages. When the Sound, Mist, Cloud and Stone Villages joined forces to attack the Haruno empire, Sakura is the only one survived. Instead of killing her, she was taken prisoner to the Sound Village under Orochimaru until the Akatsuki rescued her. She hates the gravitational pull between her and the criminal organization esp to Itachi. Would she join the criminal organization esp now that she is hated by everyone except the Akatsuki and particularly the Uchiha murderer?

Pairings:

ITA x SAKU with SAKU x OTHERS i couldn't resist:)

and other pairings

* * *

**"Detested Affection"**

Chapter One:

My Denotation

The empire in the middle of the forest where no one really goes to is filled with the joys of a celebration. The houses are decorated with colorful lanterns in a white circular pattern when you look from above and red shades in the middle and out. Every single thing is designed with papers in different colors swaying in the ways of the winds. In the middle of the amazing houses is the biggest house where the best designs are, The Haruno Palace. It is filled with cherry blossoms and lots more flowers reflected their colors by the lights given off from the full moon.

By the entrance of the palace, every single person is gathered and enjoying their celebration. People in the empire put their best clothes on and are enjoying the delightful night. They chat and interact cheerfully to one another. They put their best smiles and show it to the entire clan. Out of all the beautiful women and gorgeous guys, stood the most beautiful lady in the balcony of the place over looking the entire empire. Her empire.

"I present to all of you," an old lady announced to the entire empire. All the people stopped and looked at the balcony. "at last, The Haruno Empress, Haruno Sakura." Everyone cheered and clapped showing their respect and happiness for their Empress.

Lady Hasu placed the crown on top of the head of the pink haired empress. She softly smiled at her granddaughter. This is their night. This is her night.

"Arigato, obaa-san." Haruno Sakura tearfully whispered gave her gratitude to her obaa-san. In her green gown with the red design of a cherry blossom at the bottom left of her dress surrounded with white imprints of its stems, she looked over her empire in the balcony of the palace decorated with cherry blossom and the Haruno clan symbol in the back. She smiled to her people with her bangs framing her face and her hair in a messy bun.

"As your empress, I would do everything for my people!" She proudly said to the whole Haruno Empire. More cheers and applause came from the people below them. Her grand mother and other relatives either went inside to the palace or went down to have a fun on their own as well. They congratulated her and she thanked each one of her special people.

"I know you will." A smooth and deep male voice whispered in her ear as he neared her. She knew who he is. She knew he would say that to her.

"With you by my side, I will. Reimei-kun." She whispered back to her cousin. He smiled softly to her younger cousin who looks like a girl version of himself minus short hair that he has instead of a longer one his cousin has.

"Just because you are the empress now, Don't think that I will go easy on you on our trainings." He teased at her as he stepped besides her. She is watching her people dance and having a great time in her Coronation Night. They had waited 15 years for her to take her crown. Now, finally, she is here for them. She looked at his green sparkly eyes.

"I know." She simply answered and turned to look back at her people. All of her people are so happy. They share everything and just them. No one else. "I wonder what will it be like if it's just not us celebrating right now." She wondered as the wind blew her bangs away.

They remained quiet while Reimei is in deep thought. "Don't hope for other people outside this empire and us to be in peace." He said as he too looked back. She didn't say anything and it was quiet again since they are the only ones in the balcony.

He continued, "Our ancestors willingly gave up their lives for this peace right now. You don't wanna ruin it now, do you?"

Sakura glared at her cousin. "Of course not! What is that suppose to mean to me?"

"You know as much as I do that you are the nicest one in this clan." He said not looking at her. "You are different from us deep within you."

"Doesn't mean that I would let that get in the way." She snapped back at him. She maybe the nicest one but she knows how to hide and control it. She was trained 3 years before this night keeping her emotions check and under control. Looking at the horrible sights of death is enough for her to know that emotions are making you weak. They hold you back.

"I know you won't but," He said looking at her emerald orbs, "Being nice comes from the heart. But the heart gives more than just being nice. And I want you to listen deeply within your own heart if certain occasion comes."

Sakura starred at Reimei confusingly. What is he talking about? If being kind is from the heart and she is kind... sometimes, that means that she listens to her heart. Emotions are given away from your heart. She knows he was talking about those too. Why would she release her emotions at certain Occasions? She doesn't get that part. Deciding not to load him with questions, she just looked back at her people.

"I am not judging our peace by its consequences, it resembles weakness than strength." She silently quoted. She doesn't wanna ruin the peace she has in her empire or the consequences of it. Weakness is always unacceptable in the clan. She doesn't wanna think about their peace and how this is a weakness. She was named a weakling once and that is not going to happen again no matter what. And she would do everything so. But right now, she wants to have fun. She was never happy for as long as she could remember. This is her night and she is going to make the most out of it.

"Let's go down." She happily said as he grabbed Reimei's hand and dragged him out of the palace and in the streets where everyone is having fun. Yup, this is their empress. First excited, then serious then angry and then happy. This empire will never be the same.

* * *

A year after the Coronation Night of the Haruno Empress,

Sakura panted and rest her back in the trunk of a Sakura Tree. Standing in front of her is her cousin, Reimei. He too is sweating and panting. Both of them just finished their training. This is not just an ordinary training. Their body are full of burn marks and are still bleeding.

"How was it?" Sakura asked while trying to catch her breath. She rest her hands on her knees and looked up to Reimei.

"Pathetic." He said to her. Sakura glared at him. He smirked at her and nodded.

"Better. I think you are way better than me now." He proudly admitted.

Sakura gave him a triumphant smirk. She worked really hard and train really hard to be the best. She began her serious training with her strict cousin about 3 years before she was crowned the empress. She didn't work hard just to call her training pathetic. Or her a weakling.

"You still need to focus. A lot. And we need to get the Fire Phoenix to like you at least." Reimei suggested as he went in front of her. Sakura frowned. Now that will be hard. But she would do everything especially now that they are getting threats from other villages and small attacks.

The Haruno empire loves being independent and no one can just dictate whatever to them. Most of them are exceptional healers so other villages wants their power for the benefit of their village. With this pride, every single villages in all countries hates them and wants to destroy them because refusing ones allegiance is like signing your own war contract. So pretty much, they have bought the war to themselves.

The Haruno Clan doesn't need anyone or any allegiance from any villages. They have everything. They have great ninjas, powerful healing powers and their great ruler and their special secrets that everyone is dying to know. Why would they pick side in a Shinobi war? They could save lives but they can also lose lives. The continuing decrease of the Haruno population is least of their worries but that doesn't mean they would give in.

Sakura began healing herself. Reimei did the same thing too. They decided to stay for a while before heading back to the empire.

* * *

"I really don't get it how we are so amazing with detecting chakra signatures." Reimei smirked at Sakura. He put his hands on his pocket and his eyes set on her emerald ones. Dark green orbs to emerald ones. Since most Harunos are medics, it is natural for them to know mostly everything about chakra. Chakra is their specialty. That is why they are very useful both in medical field and in battle field.

"Well, I do. And I am going to prove it to you!" Sakura exclaimed and 16 pairs of Kunai was launch from her and her cousin between their fingers and are headed for the trees around them. With his speed, he managed to kill 2 intruders making it impossible for them to escape. With her precise chakra control, Sakura made her kunais dig deep within the thick trunks of the trees and to the other end of the trunk killing 4 more intruders behind the trees.

6 bodies of ninjas were dropped dead from the branch of the trees. Both Sakura and Reimei had sense their chakras few moments ago but decided to ignore them since they didn't do any harm to them...yet. Reimei was trying everything to control himself from getting blood thirsty. He loves someone else's blood in his hands. Sakura doesn't wanna harm them at first until they felt a warning from inside the empire. They maybe miles away from the empire in the middle of a forest but that doesn't mean they won't sense it. She is their empress after all. How stupid this ninjas are! They won't kill her with their surprise attack.

The 10 ninjas that are still alive left their hiding spots and jumped down from the trees. Each one has different forehead protector around their heads. She and Reimei recognizes them as one of the Mist, Cloud, Stone and Sound ninjas. Joined forces against them.

Then it came to Sakura that this is the day she feared the most. The consequences of the said peace in her empire. She prepared her people for this kind of a surprise attack after being crown the empress. I hope they are all ready... unlike her. But then again, because of their stupid pride, they are so sure of themselves that they can manage. She, their empress, disobeyed her.

She and Reimei just finished one of the most tiring trainings they have. Both she and Reimei are near exhaustion. And the fact that they some of their chakra to heal themselves. But those won't get in the way. This two weren't name the strongest Harunos for nothing.

"Maybe you should prove you are worthy being the Haruno Empress." One of the Mist ninjas mockingly bowed at her first before he lunged at her with his kunai in his hand aiming at her. Sakura prepared herself. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Reimei dealing with the new batch of intruders.

"Before you die, that is." The Sound ninja coming from behind her said smugly. She is really pissed right now. But just like exhaustion, emotions won't get in the way.

Reimei is quite enjoying himself killing more and more ninjas. But they seem endless. One group dies and expect another one to come. This is so pathetic. They are trying to outnumber them. But smart at the same time. She's give credit for that one. No matter how skilled you are, when you are outnumbered, it is still useless. You may kill a lot but that won't affect the large group you are fighting against.

She focused on the ninja lunging at her and the Sound ninja in her back. She disappeared and reappeared behind the Sound ninja and pulled out somebody Else's kunai and stabbed it in the Sound ninja's neck. She isn't the violent type but we are talking about taking down her empire.

"What the--?" The mist ninja asked surprisingly as he looked at his hand without the kunai he used to have. He looked back at the Haruno Empress. She is in so much trouble. Then she remembered, about being outnumbered.

_'Well, what the hell?'_ She thought and smirked. _'I am not easily outnumber.'_

* * *

**XiAoXiE-cHbL-:**

I hope you liked that so far... I hope you do -pouts-

I hope I made a good start and that the full summary provided you enough information before the Coronation Night. And sorry bout making the clan kinda mean and stuff. I really hope you guys liked it. -prays that they do- Well this is my first fiction with a particular pairing and I think I am doing well in the start.

And again i really wanna know your Feedback on my new story:) So please **please REVIEW!!**And like i said before in my other fics, I don't care if it's just a smile or a word as long as I could hear from you guys:)

pretty please?? I'll wait;)

Until next time guys: D


	2. My Mishaps

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Naruto

**XiAoXiE-cHbL-:**

Here is the second chappie for DETESTED AFFECTION:)) It doesnt have the pairings yet but on the next one there will be, that i promise you guys! I just have to finish this so that i could fill guys up on how it all started:)

**Thanks for all my reviewers:**

**saku_ita fan: **Thank you for supporting my story! You are the first one to review this story and i really really appreciate it:) I hope you'll like it until the end. **Kazuki-kun is an A and an A: **Thank you for the review! I hope this one will be great as well. **sakura is#1:** Thank you for the review and i'll try to update really fast as long as i get a lot reviews. **takara410: **Thank you for the review. And yes i wanna make Sakura a little better than usual. She needs to have her own spotlight as well;) **i-am-cool2121: **Thank you for the review, short or not, i still appreciate it:) Sorry its taking a while before she gets rescue but it will be just a chappie away now that i've post this. **ShamaLamaDingDong: **Thanks for the review and im really happy that you like this one:) **uchiha miyo: **Thanks fr the review and here's the next chappie for you:) **dark-angel-of-the-past: **Here's next chappie for you:)

**Remember to review and continue reviewing:) Thanks guys:]**

* * *

**"Detested Affection"**

Chapter Two:

My Mishaps

"I say you keep a better eye with your weapons, Mist." Sakura said as she lunged at the Mist ninja while doing some hand seals. The Mist ninja prepared for her attack and lunged at her at the same time. Although, he doesn't know what kind of jutsu she is performing.

When Sakura and the Mist ninja are near each other, the intruder did some quick hand seals and disappeared. Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked around the smoke. When the smoke cleared, more Mist intruders came.

"Kasumi Juusha no Jutsu" She whispered to herself. She attacked all the false servants while trying to locate the real one. She looked for her cousin while trying to look out for herself as well.

"Reimei!" She screamed hoping to get a respond from her cousin.

"Right here!" He responded while Sakura looked beyond the false attackers.

"The empire!" She screamed back at him. She is absolutely worried for her empire.

Some kunai were thrown at her from behind her. She avoided some of them but some of them manage to scratch her. She threw some kunai where they came from. She heard a groan of pain and smirked. She threw more kunai to make sure, the real Mist ninja won't get away.

"Done?" Reimei asked her while she nodded after looking at the corpse of the Mist ninja. "To the empire, now!" Both of them transported themselves inside the empire.

* * *

Sakura gasped at the sight of her empire. Destroyed paths, burning houses, screaming people and blood thirsty attackers. She wanted to explode right there right at that time. No one can do that to her empire as long as she is there.

Unable to control her anger, she jumped to one of the intruders and immediately beheaded him while trying to attack one of the old ladies. Reimei stopped dead on his tracks when Sakura lowered her right hand and a white glowing sword shape slowly disappeared in her hand.

Sakura straightened up. "I'm gonna check on grandma." She said then took off and ran towards her palace. She fights and kills anyone in her path to the palace. She stopped and panted while looking up in her palace. Just few more steps and the door will open for her to come in.

"Not so fast, Empress." She recognized as a Cloud ninja who stopped her. And she could tell that he is the Raikage who just mockingly bowed at her. She grimaced. She needs to get inside her palace.

"Get out of my way." She warned him trying to calm herself down. The Raikage shook his head and the two began their fight in the front of the palace. While trying to fight the Raikage, she let Reimei enter the palace and help everyone in there and to make sure that they are all safe.

"I guess this is the end of the peace you Harunos have." Sakura kept an emotionless face while attacking the Raikage. "It is a pathetic thing to want and then loosing it anyway." She could only hear the screaming of her people and not the non sense the old hag is telling him. She could feel the pain they are going through.

"And i'm sorry to say that this is gonna end well. For me that is." He said feeling confident that he will be able to end their fight that lasted a while. Sakura was panting already from the fight they had. She stopped and closed her eyes while the Raikage lunged at her ready to kill her.

She carefully placed her hands in front of her chest and did a very fast hand seals. The Raikage didn't pay attention to it and just continued to lunged at her. When Sakura opened her eyes, the earth started to shake and fissures are all around them.

"What in the world?!!" He stared with wide eyes at the giant Basilisk in front of him around the tiny body of the Empress.

"Like you said, this is gonna end well. For me that is." She repeated what he said a while ago. She started her hand seals and the basilisk made his way to the Raikage. With its fast speed, after it passed the Raikage, he fell lifeless in the ground.

Sakura stomped her foot in front of the dead body and the ground opened up and swallowed him pacing him six feet under. She ran towards her palace and the door opened by itself to welcome the lady in the house.

She turned to her basilisk before entering the palace. "Misune-ku," The said basilisk looked at her, unaffected by its eyes. "Guard the entrance." She commanded while Misune-ku bowed and stuck out his giant tongue. It turned around and ready to look for the intruders particularly in the eyes.

Sakura gasped at what is in her palace. Blood is everywhere and lifeless body are all over the place. She panicked immediately. "Obaa-san!!" She kept on calling her but no respond. She fought to every ninja there is on her way. "Obaa-san!"

* * *

"Why, hello there." A creepy voice greeted Sakura the moment she turned to a corner of the palace.

She looked up and she felt like she saw her Misune-ku in him. And there is only one person that could look like a snake. "Orochimaru."

She glared at him and prepared herself for an attack. "No need to get defensive now." He said. "Not yet at least." He added after a moment. Sakura tried to relax herself for a moment and then she heard a voice.

"Obaa-san!" She yelled while Orochimaru took a step on the side giving Sakura a glimpse behind him. "You bastard!" She ran straight to her grandmother who is nearing her last breath.

"Kill him first before you take care of me." Lady Hasu requested to Sakura while struggeling to live. Sakura shook her head.

"I need to heal you first." Orochimaru attacked Sakura from behind while she jumped away from her with Lady Hasu in her arms. _'I need an escape route. I need to heal grandma first.'_ She thought and held a deep breath. Orochimaru is making her way to her when she released a balck mist. _'Doku Kiri'_

Orochimaru avoided the mist and waited for it to clear out while Sakura made her way far from him. She placed Lady Hasu in the ground. "Just go and kill them first." Sakura argued at her again saying that she needs to heal her first. "You will only save me and not the others if you will not kill the intruders."

"No!" She yelled while focusing her healing chakra in her hands to repair some damage to her grandma. Reimei saw their little argument.

"Sakura, help us out here!" He yelled to her while she just said that it is going to take a minute. "So you are gonna let them destroy the empire while you are trying to save grandma?!"

Sakura stopped and looked at her grandma with tears in her eyes. "Go, my dear. I'll wait for you to come back." Sakura looked at her for a moment before getting up and jumped next to Reimei.

"Act like the empress you should be." Reimei said to her while both of them are attacking their enemies. They are the only one fighting in the palace. The intruders easily wiped out everyone in the palace.

"We need help." Sakura said to Reimei.

"We can do this, ok?!" He answered back to her while hissing from the cut he got.

"Now is not the time to get cocky in our abilities!" She said. She looked back at Lady Hasu and saw Orochimaru hovering her body. She quickly passed and killed the ninjas in her way. When she was on a certain spot, Orochimaru looked at her and performed hand seals. She looked around her and saw paper bombs surrounding her.

The paper bombs explode making her fly few feets away from the spot. Reimei called her name out worriedly while in the battle. Sakura tried to sat up from her lying position in the ground. She felt unusual and checked herself before going back to the battle. She focused chakra in her system and found an unfamiliar substance running throughout her body.

_'That bastard inserted something in my body when the paper bomb exploded.' _She thought while her sight became blurry. She heard an explosion and Reimei seemed to be arguing with someone. There was a massive explosion after Reimei stopped yelling. The last thing she saw was Orochimaru approaching her.

* * *

"Why are we all gathered her, Obaa-san?!" A blonde ninja with Orange and balck outfit whined at the Lady in front of him who is signing papers. The said Obaa-san looked up and glared at the annoying blonde idiot.

"Be quiet, Naruto. Unless you don't want a mission." She said still glaring at him. Naruto immediatley scratch the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"I'm just kidding, Lady Hokage." The Hokage just sighed and looked at the team she gathered for the mission.

"I gathered you all here today to help out a certain clan from being attack." All of the people gathered in her office listened intently to her.

"What clan are we talking about, Lady Tsunade?" A blonde girl asked her politely.

"Well, Ino. We are talking about a clan that you might know very well." She said while Ino thought about it. "Haruno Clan."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto and Ino both said her name at the same time after Tsunade told them the clan. "Is she alright?" Naruto asked Tsunade. Tsunade shrugged and laced her fingers together below her chin.

"There is not yet a confirmation if she is alrght. And your mission is to go their empire and help out in the attack if it is still going and try to find the empress." She informed them while they nodded.

"What are we gonna do if we find the empress, Tsunade-sama?" A guy with bowl hair cut with thick eyebrows asked her.

"Bring her back home here, Lee. We need to see her."

"So our mission is pretty much protect the empress?" Two bunned haired girl asked the Hokage. The Hokage shook her head and smirked.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't need protection from us." This earned confused looks from everyone. "I just need you to bring her back in here." The group nodded nonetheless.

"When are we leaving, Hokage-sama?" A boy that resembles a dog asked her.

"Today, Immediately." She said as she tossed two scrolls at them telling them that the first one is their mission while the other one is the map to the Haruno Empire.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji. I am assigning you both team leaders with Nara Shikamaru next in command." The three guys nodded to her and bowed before leading their team out the office.

_'Please be alright, Sakura.'_ Tsunade thought when everyone is out the office. She walked up to the window behind her desk. _'When they find you, No one can ever get you out of this village ever again.'_ She sighed when she saw the team she sent after the empress leave for their houses. She took out a bottle of Sake and went back to signing documents.

* * *

She didn't even opened her eyes, yet she felt all the burning pain throughout her entire body. She slowly opened her eyes and all she could see is darkness. Sakura tried her best to seat up from her lying position on the cold floor in the room she is in. She tried to move her arms to support her only to give her more pain.

"I see you are awake." Someone in front of her said. She tried to look up but only to see complete darkness. She wanted to ask what does he wants but with the pain she is feeling right now, she can't. She shut close her eyes again to help easing the pain.

Sensing that she is not gonna answer any moment, he spoke again. "Don't worry, you will never feel any pain again after you do what Lord Orochimaru asks you to do." He bent down next to her. "So I say not to be stubborn again if you don't wanna end up like this again." He whispered.

Sakura opened her eyes to see his only his glasses reflected by the moon's light outside the small window in the room. She glared at him hard. He got up and left the room while Sakura can't help but feel her eyelids starting to close.

* * *

**XiAoXiE-cHbL-:**

**Please review:)**


End file.
